One or the other
by livingunderthestars
Summary: The games from Cloves point of view. Clato forever and always.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. What day you may ask? Today was the day that I was volunteering for the 74th hunger games. I was trained all my life. I could win, by myself but something changed that. And this is the story of what happened. I woke up about twenty to eight and I quickly had a shower and got dressed in a nice floral dress. The dress was grey with pale blue and pink flowers coming up from the bottom. I fixed up my hair and headed off to the town square where the annual reaping was held. When I arrived there I took it all in, looking left and right. You know I could always not volunteer, I had always dreaded this day but I know if I didn't volunteer, I'd be shadowed out. Everyone with my skill had to volunteer. I walked over to the table and stuck out my hand while they took some blood. I headed over to the group of girls waiting for our escort to draw the names. I looked over at the group of guys, I had no idea who was volunteering, no one would tell me. I'm not quite sure why, normally us, the careers, knew in advance who our district partner would be. She came on stage and gave some speech that I could care less about all I could think about is the horrible ways I could die in the next three weeks. She played the video and then went to draw the names. "ladies first" she said all cheerful. As she moved her hand over the little slips of paper my heart beat rose. "I'm not going to do it, I-I can't" I thought to myself. But then it happened she grabbed the slip and read the name "Clove Barlow" at that moment everything froze. This was really happening. My heart beat slowed down and I expected to pass out right there but luckily I made my way up to the stage. I must of been zoned out because the next this I knew my best friend Cato was standing next to me telling the lady his name. I shook his hand keeping my head down in fear that my face was pale of fear. We were escorted to the room in the town hall. "What! Why did you volunteer! What were you thinking! Only one of us can come home! Cato what did you do!" I yelled as i paced around the room. "Clove, calm down, I'm going to help you win" he said as he scratched his neck. "No Cato! I can't live without you!" I yelled as i slammed my hands down on a table. Cato was my best friend, we did everything together. I didn't know if he felt more for me, but I definitely knew I had strong feelings towards him.

AN:/ Okay so this is my first fan-fic, I know, it kind of sucks, but I'll try to make it more interesting I'll try to update once or twice a week but no promises, and the chapters probibly won't be much better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/ Okay so well I'm sorry but my computer likes to shut down oftenly, so the chapters may be really short from now on, but I'll try to update every other day, if not every day so please don't hate me for the chapter length! I'm doing my best, but I actually started writing this chapter, and it was long but then my computer crashed and here i am, with a blank screen in front of so here goes Chapter 2! enjoy! and please, I love to hear fed-back so please don't be shy! :D

Chapter 2:

I slowly drew my head up as the tears started to roll down my cheeks. I slowly turned around balancing myself on the table and then ran over and embraced Cato in a hug. I think he was just about as shocked as I was. I didn't know what I had just done until he wrapped his arms around me and I found myself crying into his shoulder. "shhhh, Clove, its going to be okay" he whispered into my ear. "I-I-It's no-" I exclaimed but before I could finish he bent down and pressed his soft, warm lips on my for head. I instantly shut up and I could feel the red rushing to my face. He pulled back and hugged me tighter. I closed my eyes but then the moment was interuped by the peacekeeper who came storming in the room grabbing my arm dragging me into the train. I started walking giving up my resistance as I entered the train. It was quiet, no one in sight.

AN:/ okay, so i have to go out, i'm sorry, that was really short, i'll get chapter 3 to you tomorrow? maybe even tonight! no promises, okay. goood bye!


	3. Chapter 3

AN:/ okay so I know, I know, I didn't upload last night! SHAME. I'm sorry! but as I promised, here's today's! :D okay. so. uh. this takes forever for me to actually write all of it and like yea. okay please be nice. but I've got a few reviews.. and they've all been positive, so I think I'll continue with the story. okay here it goes.

Chapter 3:

I slowly walked further into the room as the door slammed shut. "hello!" I yelled, I ran back to the door but it was to late, it was locked. I knocked on the door for a few minutes but quickly gave up. I let out a sigh, I am going into the arena. I went and sat in a chair as I took a final look at my home, district 2. It was a sunny day out, the mountain tops shimmered in the sun light. I could barely get anymore out of it as the train speed away. I slowly got up prying myself from what was my home. I walked over to a door where I saw Cato talking with Brutus, who happened to be our mentor this year. I walked in slowly, and quietly. I don't think they heard me until I slammed the door behind me. Cato jumped and turned his head to look at me. "Hey Clove!" he said. "hi" i said quietly. "Come over! We're just talking about our strategies" he said as he motioned me over. I slowly walked over standing next to them "okay, so whats the plan?" I asked trying to sound brave. "come sit down, and we'll tell you what we were thinking" He said as he patted his lap motioning me to sit on it, so I did. "okay blondie, spill" I demanded. "Okay, well we were just watching the recaps and it looks like the tributes from district one are some kids named Marvel and Glimmer. They don't look very strong or anything, but maybe they can be useful, then we'll just kill them later. Is that okay?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yea sure what ever, and we won't have to worry about food and supplies right?" I asked pretending like I cared. "exactly, their will be a pile, you just have to kill off as many other tributes as you can." Brutus said kind of jumping in. "Go on, get out of here! I need sometime with my girl!" Cato yelled at Brutus who apparently was still sitting there watching the whole time. Brutus moaned and got up leaving the cart. "your girl?" I asked after I heard the door shut. "Well yea, if I'm going to die I-I just wanted to let you know that I-I-I kind of think that I might possibly, perhaps, kind of be in love with you?" He said as he looked up at me to see my reaction. But I could tell that I didn't react the way he expected as his smile was torn from his face. I stayed silent, staring into his eyes. Motionless. Overwhelmed. Shocked. I didn't know what to do, do I tell him I love him to? Or do I pretend to be strong? I just don't know! But in the end I just decide to give in. After a minute or two of us staring at each other I finally break grabbing him in a hug "I love you to, I always have" I whispered into his ear. He smiled and then he leant his head forward closer to mine. I leant closer as his lips brushed against mine. I felt the sparks and he pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same but around my waist. He pulled back slightly at the sound of the door opening. I pulled back quickly turning my head around. "W-woah" said Brutus. He looked shocked, how much did he see? Had he been there the whole time? We both kept silent. "I just came to give you two some snacks... I didn't mean to interrupt anything" He said as he placed the tray on a table. I quickly stood up. "I-I should be getting to my room" I said as I walked out.

AN:/ okay well thats the longest chapter yet! YAY! and my computer didn't even crash on me! okay, so I'll try to update daily but tomorrow I have stuff to do, so I may miss tomorrow! I know, you hate me! I'm sorry. but uh yea, as always leave fed back, I love to hear what you think! and uh, yea, okay well have a goodnight!


	4. Chapter 4

AN:/ I am so sorry, i'm terrible, i totally stopped uploading, okay. well i think everyday is a bit to much with the amount of homework i have been getting so maybe i'll upload once or twice a week.. i don't know but uh anyways, i'm sorry! okay, so with out any doubt, here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4:

I ran to my room, what had just happened? Did he really just kiss me? I thought as i walked down the hall way to my room. When I got to my room I opened the door and quickly went in locking it behind me. She paces back and forth in the room trying to figure out what had happened. Does he really like me? Do I like him back? She said to herself as she heard a knock on the door. She went over to open it seeing Cato standing there. "h-hey" he said. "hi" I said nervously as I looked down at my feet. "I-I'm sorry about earlier" He said looking over at me as he rubbed the back of his neck. Oh man, did he ever look cute. I looked up at him almost certain I was about to faint. "No, its okay, don't worry, come in?" I said as normally as I could. A smile stretched across his face as he walked in the room. I closed the door behind him and went over and sat on the bed. "So, what did you come to tell me?" I said trying to cover my blushing. "Well I came to talk to you about earlier, were you serious? Do you really like me?" He said quietly looking down, I could tell he was nervous. "um.. y-yea I do like you" I said blushing. He sighed and looked up at me. "Whats wrong?" I said curiously. "Its just that I have to die to save the girl I love" He said looking down, "I'll never get my happily ever after" He continued. I looked down, smiling a bit. "Well then we better enjoy our last few days since I'm not letting you die" When I said that he smiled. I didn't know what I had just done. Maybe it wasn't the best choice. He came and sat next to me brushing the hair from my face as he leaned down. I looked up at him and readied myself as he brushed his lips against mine.

AN;/ okay so i have to go, i know i know, its short. i'm terrible. you hate me. i know, but uh yea, i'll try to update some time this week! but no promises! thank you to any readers! i love you. :) ~have a fantastic day!~


	5. Chapter 5

AN:/ oh my gosh, thank you to the people who reviewed! you are all fantastic, and keep me motivated to finish this story! i love you all. okay so here's chapter 5! :D

Chapter 5:

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around the empty room. It must of been about half past ten. The bright light peeked through the curtains. I got out of the bed as I grabbed a pale blue dress. It was quite tight and went down almost to my knees, it was straight across the top. She grabbed a leather belt and headed off to the bathroom to clean up. I quickly have a shower and slips my dress on and putting the belt around my waist. I reach into the shelf and pull out a hair dryer and dry my hair. When it's finally dry I grab the curler and make small ringlets in my hair. I fixed up my make up and walked out throwing my clothes on the bed and then walking out to the dinning area. "hey" I said as i waved to everyone in the room. Cato looked over at me, his jaw dropping. "h-hey" he said nervously. I laughed and walked over to him and pat him on the back as I pass him to get some food. He turns around staring at me as I get my food and walk over to sit with them. Brutus looks over at Cato laughing and says "Can't handle a girl in a dress?" I laugh at his remark and Cato blushes "What are you talking about? Of course I can" He says as if hes tripping over the words. I look over at him laughing. "So, when do we get to the capital?" I say looking over at Brutus. "um, probably some time this afternoon" He says still smirking at Cato. "okay, cool! and the parade is tonight, right?" I say trying not to laugh at Cato's awkwardness. He sits there staring at me. Brutus nods and gets up leaving the cart. I look out the window trying to avoid the eye contact. "Chin up darling, you're beautiful" Cato mumbles loud enough for me to hear. I blush and look up at him. "So, what do you want to do?" I said quietly. He got up and came and sat next to me, not saying anything. "No reply? I see how it is.." I say quietly to him. He looks over and leans in kissing me.

AN:/ wwwooo. kind of cliff hanger, i just don't know what to do next. but um yea, thank you to anyone reading this and i'd love to hear your ideas, it'd be fantastic since i'm just winging this and i need help, please? *she said hopefully* okay. well uh yea. i will write some more later once I have a new idea. okay. bye! ~have a fantastic day! Stay smart and don't die.~


	6. authors note

hey guys, okay so i know i havn't uploaded in like forever, i kind of got bored with it, i don't like following something thats already been written, i think i may stop here, if you really really want more, maybe if i get like 5 requests or so then i'll continue the story but at this point, i'm thinking of stopping it, but i think i'll write another one, i'll keep the humor and stuff, but just different story, perhaps different characters? maybe not even hunger games, but i don't know, any requests? i'm a big fan of jack&finn harries, dan howell, phil lester, charlie mcdonnell, i don't know, any requests?


End file.
